The Tenth of Everything
by Versus
Summary: Ten, the expressive number that brought two unsuspecting pilots together. A number that brought lives together and changed the lives of others. 1x5


Warning: Un-betaed and written during the Finals week. There's bound to be something wrong with this fic.

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, Wufei would've had more screenplay. Especially in Endless Waltz. … And… Wufei obviously has like NO screenplay in Endless Waltz, thus I obviously do not own it. D:

"What now?"

A grim smile crept upon Heero's face. During the war, he had never smiled, opting for a blank glare. However, ten years as a civilian had gnawed away at the icy mask, revealing a man in his mid-twenties with an air of blunt honesty.

His blue eyes settled upon the shorter figure and without directly answering the question, he replied, "You ask me this every year. You still haven't found the answer?"

"I…" the figure shifted, and then turned to look back into blue eyes. A look of annoyance flashed upon the face, but Heero could see also a flash of anxiety, a fear of being lost and useless.

"You're still scared," Heero's reply was blunt, forceful, but entirely accurate. His partner winced, before bringing a hand to his tightly bound hair, as if that one gesture could mask his insecurities.

Heero waited patiently for a reply, but nothing came. He turned to the figure, who stood as stiffly and properly as ever. A wistful smile fleeted across Heero's face as unbidden memories of that same figure in the war flit across his mind. But, as quickly as that smile came, it settled back into an expressionless slate.

"Wufei," it came out harsh, but the two companions knew Heero's kind meaning behind this one word.

Wufei smiled up at his only companion on this lonely balcony. Noise filtered from the inside of the building, revealing music playing and endless chatter.

"Yes, I'm still scared."

Only Heero could sense the small waver in Wufei's voice as he said that. Awkwardly, he put a hand on Wufei's shoulder, feeling Wufei's muscles tense before relaxing again.

"We all are."

They both knew the object of their fear. After all, how could they not fear this? All of the pilots had been trained for one thing, war. All of them lost hold of their homes because of their war. It was the fear of having to come back to civilian life, to be shunned, to be useless that ate at the pilots every day. What was a weapon needed for in a time of peace?

Wufei turned to his companion, to ask one more question, but was cut off by a pair of lips. Startled at first, Wufei slowly eased into the waiting arms of his companion as if they had always done this. It did not matter that they had never _truly_ done this. If just felt so right. And for once, Wufei felt no fear.

The two finally broke away, and Heero calmly looked down at Wufei.

"Scared now?"

A tilt of the lips and a shake of the head answered Heero before Wufei exclaimed, "Let's go back inside. After all, it is the 10th Anniversary of Peace."

Heero looked down to the bronze hand that held his own, and a small smile crept onto his face as Wufei dragged Heero back to the happy chatter and bright lights.

* * *

"If you're joking, I'm gonna kill you."

Heero winced, but the hand holding the ring did not falter. He looked up from his kneeled position in front of Wufei, trying to ignore the glare directed at him.

He knew this was a bad idea. Why, oh why, did he even follow what Duo said? _Duo _of all people.

He could remember the day Duo convinced him to do this like it was yesterday… Never mind that it _was_ yesterday…

"_Your ten month anniversary's coming soon, huh?"_

_Heero frowned as he looked up from his desk to the braided pilot standing opposite from him. "Ten month… what?"_

"_Yeah, your ten month anniversary! _All_ couples celebrate ten month anniversaries!"_

_For some strange reason, even with a large lack of social understanding, Heero doubted _any _couple celebrated a ten month anniversary. He went back to his computer, trying to ignore the brunette sitting across from him._

"_Hey, Heero, you're not listening!"_

"…_Hn…"_

_Taking that reply as a nudge to go on, Duo proceeded to explain an elaborate ten month anniversary party. Heero patiently ignored the ranting of his best friend (why, out of all of the people was _Duo_ his best friend, he'd never know) and continued to type the business letter on his computer screen._

"… _And then you give him the ring, get hitched, and have cute little adopted babies!"_

_That was _not_ a good time to take a sip of coffee. Heero almost sputtered his coffee all over his screen. Thankfully, years of training had allowed him to have _some_ control over his mouth, and only a small amount managed to dribble out of the corners of his mouth._

"_Hey… Do you need a napkin for that?" Duo snickered as Heero quickly wiped his mouth with a sleeve of his expensive suit._

"_No… and Duo… Why get married so soon? Like you've said, we've only been dating for ten months."_

_At this, Duo grinned and raised his index finger, saying in a scholarly tone, "Ah, Heero, but you've only been _officially_ dating for ten months! You've known each other for WAY longer than that. Not to mention, everyone sensed the vibes between you two for like… EVER. Why do you think I never tried seducing Wu-man? I knew he was taken from the first time you two laid eyes on each other."_

_Heero glared at Duo before going back to his computer. He typed for several minutes before turning to Duo, "… Do you think he'd be ready for it, the engagement, I mean?"_

_Duo clapped his hands in delight, "Now you're talking! Let's go shop for a ring. What do you think about white gold? Do you think it'd look good? Hm... Should we bling it up with some diamonds?"_

_Before Heero knew it, he was dragged out of his office and out onto the busy streets to go shopping for an engagement ring._

"Yes."

The response drove Heero out of his thoughts, and for a moment, he looked up in confusion at the black haired man standing in front of him. "…What?"

"You heard me, you dolt! I said yes!" a small blush crept across Wufei's face as he looked away, arms crossed across his chest. Heero could see the smallest hints of a pout rising onto the other's lips.

Finally, the answer crept into Heero's brain and a small smile grew upon his face. He got up, taking the ring out of its small velvet box, and took Wufei's left hand. The smile turned into a grin as he saw Wufei's blush spread even further across his cheeks and Heero quickly placed the ring on Wufei's ring finger.

* * *

"HAPPY TENTH WEDDING ANNIVERSARY, WUFEI AND HEERO!"

Heero winced at the cheer, a hand quickly rushing to the back of his pants where he hid a small handgun. A calm bronze hand however quickly grabbed his hand, entwining its fingers with his, before falling to the side. Heero turned a grateful smile at his husband, and Wufei smiled back.

Duo was the first to approach the antsy brunette, a hand raised in good cheer as he exclaimed, "To think, you two've been married for ten years! Amazing how time flies!" He grinned maniacally as he grabbed Heero's free hand, "Here, let me show you around, you'll find lots of long lost friends!"

With that, the braided man dragged Heero across the room. Heero refused to let go of his husband, dragging Wufei behind him with his other hand despite the other's indignant cries and curses.

Within a rush of flying colors, Duo quickly introduced the couple to all of the people who had come to celebrate the tenth year of the pilots' union.

Sally, a woman who still held the fierceness she obtained in the war, congratulated the two with a hug for Wufei and a wink as she said to Heero, "I knew you could to it! To think! Ten years! Most couples don't last that long!"

Zechs, with an arm tightly wound around Noin's slightly larger-than-normal waist, had shaken Heero's hand and then Wufei's before saying, "You two are lucky you don't have to deal with a pregnant wife. Noin was about to stab me when she found out we're gonna have twins." Wufei and Heero left right after they saw Noin playfully punch Zechs in the shoulder.

Mariemaia had given Wufei a tackling hug, almost knocking him to the ground. She smiled at the two before introducing her nervous boyfriend. Wufei quietly noted to Heero this was Boyfriend #12 this year, before Heero shook the boy's hand. The boyfriend was barely able to say anything, stuttering to see "two real gundam pilots!" standing in front of him.

Finally, after a flurry of past acquaintances coming to congratulate them on their tenth anniversary, Wufei and Heero found themselves with their old war companions. Quatre greeted them with a gentle smile, shoving a bottle of beer into Heero's hand (Wufei had long ago decided the harmful affects of alcohol were not worth the trouble of an intoxicated mind). Trowa came a little later, after separating himself from his clingy sister and they sat down, the five of them, in companionable silence.

The party dragged on, and as person after person said good-bye and congratulations to the couple, the five were left alone in their thoughts.

Finally, the silence was broken by Wufei clearing his throat. As all eyes went to him, he blushed slightly; however, it was not from their attention, but from what he was planning on announcing.

"Ah… Well, Heero and I have been together for a while…" Wufei trailed off, looking to Heero for support. Heero offered a gentle hand on his shoulder as Wufei continued, "And… we thought… Well, actually, we've been thinking for a while now…"

Quatre and Duo leaned forward eagerly, internally sensing the obvious importance of Wufei's announcement.

"We'll need help from you guys… And… well…" Wufei trailed off again, and Duo bit back a teasing remark on how long Wufei was taking to announce a simple idea.

"We want to adopt," Heero interrupted Wufei with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

"Well, why didn't ya say that earlier?!" Duo whooped with joy, his face lit up with smiles, "Ya know you could've all just said something! I've been working on that L2 orphanage for ages. I bet I could find you two the best child ever. I already have one in mind; he's got these great blue eyes and nice golden brown hair. Just over a year old. Real smart, and he's got a tendency to not listen to the female caretakers, but since you're both male, I doubt he'll have any trouble listening to you two…" Duo continued to rant as Trowa got up to congratulate the couple.

"It's amazing how far you two have gone! I'm glad you two have the mental strength to be able to hold a long relationship and think about starting a family," Quatre smiled energetically at the two across from him.

Wufei nodded to Quatre's response. The blond pilot's words were true. Even twenty years after the war had ended, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre had yet to find what they would call a significant other. The instability within the war still held onto the pilots. Wufei and Heero were only lucky that they found support within each other. There was no way any of the other three would be able to find understanding and strength within any other.

Duo stopped in mid-rant to join into Quatre's conversation, "Yeah, I sorta envy you two. I'm probably gonna be that grumpy old geezer that lives next door." He grinned wistfully, but then brightened up, "Hey, Wuffie, when you get a kid, can I be the cool Uncle Duo that teaches him all the really bad stuff like crazy driving?!"

Wufei frowned, and reaching over to whack Duo over the head, "Hell no! If you're gonna be like that, you're not even gonna be the god father anymore!"

A quiet pause, and then Duo, with a grin on his face cried out, "I'm gonna be the god father?! I LOVE YOU, WU-MAN!"

It took a while to drag the close-to-bawling braided ex-pilot off of Wufei.

* * *

"But dad, Uncle Duo said he'd take me on his bike!"

Wufei frowned, "I've told you multiple times, Trey, you're not allowed to go on that crazy bike of his until you've finished your math homework. You know how Heero gets when you have work unfinished."

The blonde boy in front of Wufei groaned, then went back into the house, leaving Wufei standing in front of a leather-clad Duo who was grinning at the other.

"Awww, Wuffie, you sound like a concerned mommy! I'm so proud of ya!" he reached up to pinch Wufei's cheeks before getting his hands slapped away.

Wufei huffed slightly before turning back towards the house, then looked behind him, "You're gonna miss Trey's surprise birthday party, c'mon, let's go in and see if they've surprised him yet."

As the two stepped inside the house, they could see Trey fumbling with his shoes as he grumbled to himself, "Dad, how come it's so dark? And where's Heero? I don't see him!" Trey walked into the living room, with Wufei and Duo following closely.

Suddenly, lights flickered on, and in front of Trey's eyes, several of his closest friends and Heero popped out from behind furniture.

"HAPPY TENTH BIRTHDAY, TREY!"

Duo took out a bag of sparkles before dumping it all over Trey's head. The ten year-old didn't mind, his eyes lighting up to all the presents and friends who were standing in front of him. He grinned up at Heero as the man came towards the other three. With a tug, Trey brought Wufei, Heero, and him into a massive bear hug, "You guys are the best!"

Then, quickly, Trey hopped off to his gifts, his friends quickly behind him with exclamations of, "Did we surprise you, huh, Trey?! HUH?!"

Heero wrapped an arm around Wufei's waist as Wufei cuddled closer to his husband. They ignored the cooing of Duo in the background as he cried, "Aren't you two the cutest things ever?!"

With a quick peck onto Wufei's forehead, Heero smiled, "So, do you think we should send Trey off to a friend's house on a sleepover and get the house to ourselves for a while?"

Wufei grinned up at the other before pecking him quickly on the lips, "Hmm, sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you guys…" Duo sighed, staring down at the tombstones, a bouquet in his hand. A hand twirled his braid around as his other hand traced the familiar etchings on the gravestone.

_Here lies Chang Wufei and Yuy Heero, _

_Proud veterans of the war that lead to Peace,_

_Ex-gundam pilots that were true heroes,_

_Strong fathers, who raised their child well,_

_And loving companions to all around them._

_Together forever, even 'til the very end,_

_May they rest in peace._

Duo looked up at the sky, willing tears to not flow out of his eyes, "Well, Trey's got a third child coming along now. And… He named the kid Wufei. Yea, he says he must be a really weird father to name his first child Heero, his second child Meiran, and his third child Wufei. I hope they don't go on some incestuous tangent or something." A choked laugh burst out of Duo's throat before he sniffed slightly.

"… Man, that was a bad joke…" He grinned down at the large tombstone.

"Well, happy tenth anniversary of your deaths… See ya guys in ten years, I guess. That's how many years I have on me according to the doctors. Heaven won't be boring for long guys."

With that, Duo left a small bouquet on the tombstone and walked away.

A/N: I _hope_ you got the recurring theme of tenth-important-event-of-some-sort. But yeah, this idea popped up when I was _supposed_ to be studying. So… I quickly typed this up.

I think I'm gonna stick to one-shots for a while, just until I get everything sorted out.

I'll try to update my other fics sometime or another…

EDIT: Dude, had no idea that uploading this document would mess up the layout... Added in some breaks so that the format would be easier to read.


End file.
